


Day 2: Hurt/Comfort

by NutellaSecretAgent



Series: Wholesome Week 2 [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Family Dynamics, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Wholesome Week (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutellaSecretAgent/pseuds/NutellaSecretAgent
Summary: Everybody gets nightmares, but some times they hit a little too close to home.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Phil Watson & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, ew - Relationship
Series: Wholesome Week 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932877
Comments: 7
Kudos: 595
Collections: Wholesome Week 2





	Day 2: Hurt/Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Wholesome Week #2! It is 11:55pm for me and of course I’m posting this now!
> 
> (Yes, still procrastinating :P)

_Screaming. Crying. Unintelligible wails in the dark void, as far as the eye can see._

_ The feeling of being watched lingering around every corner, in every room, and with every step he took. _

_ His vision blurred, and he stumbled over nothing, falling to his knees. _

_ Two shoes entered his sight full of tears. _

_ “Wilbur?” _

_ The man looked down at him, but no soft smile graced his features. Only an icy glare and lips curled in distaste. _

_ “God, Tommy.” It said, sounding so horribly like Wilburs. _

_ He covered his ears. _

_ “Oh Tommy, you can’t block me out. I’m the truth.” _

_ Shaking, darkness pressed closer. _

_ “Nobody cares about a child like you, who would want such an annoying, dumb little boy who yells with every word.” _

_ Wilbur shifted and melted into Techno, then Phil, Fundy, Eret, Jack and even Deo. _

_ “Nobody wants you. What’s the point in having you around when all you do is get in the way.” _

_ He shoved himself back, kicking his feet, trying to put as much distance between himself and it. _

_ It laughed a chilling laugh, walking slowly, deliberately, and no matter how far back he moved, it only caught up to him quicker. _

_ The darkness surged, catching his wrists and ankles, locking him in place. _

_ It stood in front of him, form melting and forming until a face that would normally bring comfort instead brought fear and resentment to the surface. _

_ “Why, Tommy?”  _

_ He whimpered. _

_ “Why are you so mean to me Tommy, does our friendship mean nothing?”  _

_ Tubbo... no, Toby stalked closer, grin twisted into one of hate. _

_ “I hate you, you know? All you do is make fun of me, complain, and talk over me. Maybe it’s true that we have such a toxic friendship.” _

_ Toby tapped his finger to his chin. _

_ “In fact, why am I still friends with you? We might be better off, going our separate ways.” _

_ Tommy tried to yell, cry out with an apology, but he choked on the inky blackness consuming him. _

_ It dragged him under the surface, cruel laughter, Tobys laughter, bouncing off nothing in every direction. _

_ “Worthless.” The darkness whispered. _

_ “Stupid. Annoying. Careless. Loud.” The darkness now yelled, growing louder at each repetition. _

_ A final, quiet whisper. _

_ “A bully.” _

_ Then he was plunged into silence, attempting to scream into the abyss, but no longer was anyone left to listen. _

* * *

When Tommy woke up he thrashed around hard enough to nearly knock his alarm onto the ground.

Heavy breathing accompanied by choked sobs were muffled into the pillow as he tried desperately not to make a sound.

He was crying, wet, hot tears pouring down his cheeks. The salty taste left his mouth dry and his hands shook in fear.

A gentle knocking on his door had him cowering. It must be one of his brothers, here to tell him to shut up or something, so he buried his head in his blankets.

Instead of going away like he had hoped, the knocking persisted until it slowed down for a brief moment, a click from the outside, and the door creaked open.

It was Techno who he saw first, the one who probably picked the lock, with a an unusually worried expression.

Wilbur was next, mirroring the look on Techno’s face with a little more emotion than their older brother, but that was to be expected.

Lastly was Phil, who wore a tired look of concern.

“Tommy?” Phil called out.

He shook harder, remembering the awful things of his nightmare. Their voices taunting.

“Are you alright Tommy?” asked Techno, softer than he’d ever heard him.

The pink-haired boy padded closer, tentatively touching his exposed shoulder in what should have been a reassuring manner, but instead, the touch burned hot like fire.

Tommy recoiled with a sound torn between a whimper and a hiss.

Techno pulled back his hand, looking to Wilbur with an emotion he couldn’t understand through the haze and tears.

Pushed into the corner of his bed, he felt trapped and vulnerable. 

He felt scared.

Phil wordlessly caught the attention of the two older boys, gesturing for them to leave, which they did, slowly.

Their father figure’s eyes were full of pain and concern, but he too soon left, and Tommy was able to relax ever so slightly.

In the silence his thoughts ran rampant in his mind, twisting and turning like a snake ready for the kill.

His door creaked again, and his eyes shot up to meet worried blue ones, and with hair falling of his face, the shorter sucked in a worried breath.

It was Toby.

“Tommy-“

Covering his ears, he cried out “Please, please don’t, I’m sorry ok, I’m sorry!”

Toby took a seat at the end of the bed, far enough from Tommy to not have him pressed tightly in a ball but still close enough to touch if he tried.

“What’re you sorry for? You haven’t done anything.”

He let out a hiccuping sob, “Please don’t leave me, I’m sorry I’ve been such a bad friend, I know I’m... I’m mean and a bully! Please just go!”

Toby’s eyes furrowed in confusion, widening suddenly before softening once again.

“Oh Tommy, you’re not a bully, you’re my best friend! What brought this up?”

It was hardly coherent, but he blubbered out everything about the comments on his toxicity and how he was just an annoyance. How Toby was better off without him.

The shorter Brit pulled him into a hug, and it burned but Toby wouldn’t let go.

He held him as he cried until his face ran dry and the dehydration was setting in ever so slowly.

Tommy turned to face his... his friend.

“Tommy, you may be loud on occasion but it’s not annoying, it’s part of what makes you, you. You’ve never been truly mean to me and I know it.”

Toby turned towards him with a watery smile.

“You’re my best friend Tommy, you aren’t a bully and you certainly aren’t a burden.”

His mouth was agape, and although he could cry no longer the emotion was there. The feelings of relief and of a now creeping exhaustion.

“We could never hate you Tommy.” Pink hair.

“You’re our brother, you mean the world to us.” Messy brown hair.

“I’m so proud of you Tommy, you’ve come so far and we love every little part of you.” Blond hair.

This was his family, and they loved him.

Tommy let out a cry but a tired smile graced his features. Everyone gathered together for a hug that lasted many minutes, before Tommy nearly fell asleep leaning against Toby.

The shorter helped maneuver him to his bed, picking up one of the fallen pillows, and turning away to leave but Tommy caught his hand.

He didn’t need to say it, but he knew Toby got the message.

Stay.

Toby chuckled and flopped down beside him, pulling himself comfortably under the covers.

“Good night, Toby.”

A smile, a barely audible “Good night, Tommy.” and they slept, safe in each other’s space, with nowhere better to be.

He was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
